Moving to Hogwarts
by Magik Chick
Summary: Kiana and Krystal both twins, transfer to hogwarts, to find out that they have a wizard neighbor, at a certain privet drive... well read and reveiw
1. Default Chapter

Okay my first ever fan fic.  
  
Please Read and Reveiw!  
  
Some background information on the new charaters: Kiana and Krystal Baker attended Salemn's Institute for young Witchcraft and Wizardry students. Being twins is amazing because they are completely different, Kiana is the boy lover, she is smart, gets good grades but not as good as her sister, she is into sports like soccer but as the English know it "football" she attracts attention to lots of guys. Krystal is the smart girl who keeps her grades up, she isn't as naughty as her sister and she is completely a trustful person, she is honest and devoted towards her loved ones not including boys, she can be rude sometimes when people get on her nerves but reguardless in the end they are both very cool. Take note, these are valley girls.  
  
Krystal woke up to the sound of her alarm clock she felt around for the snooze button. It was official, they were moving to England today and they had a plane to catch, she stood up and walked over to her sister Kiana, she woke Kiana up, this was quite a challenge. After doing so she made her way to the closet and pulled out her white color shirt with her plaid red, white and black skirt. She put on her knee high black socks and buckled her shoes.  
  
Kiana struggled out of bed and pulled out her blue blouse with her plaid blue, white, and gray skirt out of her dresser. She put on her gray knee high gray socks and buckled her shoes the sisters looked up at eachother and laughed, they both knew that they were so much alike yet so much more different. Kiana tied her hair up in two pig tails while her sister tied it up in a braid. They both were quite fashionable.  
  
"I'm going to miss America's fashion sense!" Krystal pouted.  
  
"I wonder how English clothes are..." Kiana pulled her suit case down the stairs letting it hit every stair as it made a 'thud' sound. Krystal however was using a levatating charm and let is fly through the air to the door the girls exited and found their parents standing outside the house by the car.  
  
Krystal took one last glance at the house they grew up in and packed her lugage in the trunk as she entered the car to sit next to her sister she sighed, she would miss all of her friends, she didn't want to even think about her cousins in America. Kiana let out a small groan as her parents drove off to the airiport, they boarded the plane and they waited as they took off.  
  
"Boooorrinnnnng!" Kiana said to her sister who was curiously looking out the window.  
  
"Still passing over water." Krystal said dully.  
  
"The plane will be arriving shortly, please recongnize while landing seat belt must be on securely!" A flight attendent announced over speakers.  
  
"Oh great we are landing in our new country...our new home...our new...place.. I wonder how our new school might be..?" Krystal was highly annoyed her parents just popped out the words moving out of no where.  
  
"We will see, what was it called um... Hog something..." Kiana asked.  
  
"Who would name their school Hogwarts?" Kyrstal looked out the window and noticed that they were now over another airiport. "We are arriving.." She said plainly.  
  
"Oh joy!" Kiana waited for the plane to land, which wasn't too pretty, they got out of their seats grabbed their luggage from the top and dragged it off the plane and into the gates. Their parents followed. They grabbed the rest of their things from the baggage hold and exited out the airiport into a taxi. Their father told the directions to the new house.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How many rooms do we have in the new house?" Kiana asked.  
  
"About..5."  
  
"Good." She smiled. "How many bathrooms?"  
  
"3."  
  
"Good."  
  
Krystal and Kiana exchanged glances, yes they loved eachother but no, they didn't want to share rooms nor bathrooms. They pulled up to a house that had a shady blueish grayish roof with blueish grayish shutters and was painted the color white, it had a drive way and it had a neat lawn.  
  
"Privite Drive...6?" Krystal looked at sign that read those words. They looked around too see more signs. "Ah, okay."  
  
They walked inside the house and found it had lovely interior, bueatiful wall paper, spacious rooms, and when the girls got upstairs they already picked out their rooms. Krystal got a pink walled room, most of her stuff were pink. Kiana got a lavender room, most of her stuff were soft colors and she had quite a bit of lavender items.  
  
"So you like it?" Kiana asked her sister.  
  
"Definetely." Krystal walked into her bathroom it had light teal tiles with images of mermaids, fish, and shells carved into the wall. The shower curtain had a bueatiful blue haired mermaid on it and she was swimming undersea. "Wow." She said to herself. She looked in the mirror. "This is your new home."  
  
Kiana walked into her bathroom and found a light blue tile with images of bubbles and rain drops in the wall. Her shower curtain was of bubbles. "Aww cute." She exited out the room.  
  
"Girls come down we have neighbors at the door!" Their mother called.  
  
The girls walked down stairs and put on their innocent smiles. They noticed a thin, bony women, dark hair, with a sour pretending to be sweet smile. Her husband was stout, not exactly the word skinny, with a round face, and what looked to be their son resembled both of their looks, dark haired, chubby body.  
  
"Hi." Krystal and Kiana said in cue, they exchanged glances.  
  
"Oh, what bueatiful children you have." The lady complimented.  
  
"Thank you." Katrice, their mother, welcomed them in.  
  
They stepped in. "You must join us for dinner! It would be great."  
  
Their mother looked at their father then to them. They nodded respectfully. "That would be great." The girls said, unwillingly.  
  
"Excellent...around...8?"  
  
"That would be fine." Katrice said.  
  
"So....David...what do you do for a living?"  
  
"Sucessful bussiness man for an important company." He replied, "that's what got us to move."  
  
"Great." The man said.  
  
"It really was a pleasure meeting you, but we must let you be, you've got a lot of unpacking to do!" They gestured over to the truck with boxes in it.  
  
"Ah, yes the truck has arrived girls go help out." They sighed and walked down the pathway to the truck.  
  
"Good day!" The neighbors exited and turned to Privite Drive 4. They had a lot of unpacking to do, and when 7:00pm came they decided they should continue for tommorow, they had dinner to attend, the girls went upstairs took a shower and changed into their clothes, did their hair and were down stairs by 7:45. The parents walked with the girls to their new neighbor's house. 


	2. Getting Picked Up

The twins were dressed nicely, there hair were both in neat sets of braids, they both were wearing blue shirts, one light, the other dark, with gray skirts that went up to their knees.  
  
"Good Evenning" They said sweetly.  
  
"Good Evenning girls!" She replied, "Go see Dudley! He's up in his room."  
  
The girls walked upstairs unwillingly. "God I hate this." Krystal said rudely.  
  
"I know!" They turned into a room. "Hey Dud-"  
  
Harry sat up in his bed."Oh they said they had guest comming.."  
  
"Uh, Hi, my name is Krystal, this is my sister Kiana."  
  
"I'm Harry, and your not supposed to see me up here, so before I get in trouble you can go." Harry said sighing, not realizing how rude he had sounded.  
  
Kiana closed the door. "So why are you going to get in trouble?"  
  
"Because my aunt and uncle want to pretend like I don't exist."  
  
"Why would they want to-." Krystal said but her sister cut her off. "You have a wand as well?" Krsytal stepped on Kiana's foot.  
  
Harry darted and grabbed his wand. "Yeah, it's not real..."  
  
Kiana looked at him with her eye brows raised. She pulled out her wand.  
  
"I know how real ones look, and I know that because I have one." She handed it to him. "So yes, yours is real."  
  
Harry looked at her in shock. "Oh." He looked at her up and down. "You are witch?" "I'm a wizard."  
  
"Do you know what you could of got yourself into! Your an idiot what if he wasn't a wizard!"  
  
"Trust me, I can tell so stop yelling so loud your going to get Harry in trouble!"  
  
"Yeah, and yourselves, my aunt and uncle don't like conversating with wizards and witches."  
  
"Ah, okay.." Krystal said. "Sorry!"  
  
"So, I was wondering..."  
  
"Yeah?" Said Harry.  
  
"Do you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yep, are you going there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harrys point of veiw:  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed in his room, he had just been lectured by his uncle Vernon who had warned him about comming down, when too girls entered his room.  
  
"Hey Dud-" Harry looked up from his bed.  
  
Harry sat up in his bed."Oh they said they had guest comming.."  
  
"Uh, Hi, my name is Krystal, this is my sister Kiana."  
  
"I'm Harry, and your not supposed to see me up here, so before I get in trouble you can go." Harry said sighing, not realizing how rude he had sounded.  
  
Kiana closed the door. "So why are you going to get in trouble?"  
  
"Because my aunt and uncle want to pretend like I don't exist." Harry closed his book.  
  
"Why would they want to-." Krystal said but her sister cut her off. "You have a wand as well?" Krsytal stepped on Kiana's foot.  
  
Harry darted and grabbed his wand. "Yeah, it's not real..." 'Crap' he thought.  
  
Kiana looked at him with her eye brows raised. She pulled out her wand.  
  
"I know how real ones look, and I know that because I have one." She handed it to him. "So yes, yours is real."  
  
Harry looked at her in shock. "Oh." He looked at her up and down. "You are witch?" "I'm a wizard." 'Theres witches on my block, yes!!!' He thought.  
  
"Do you know what you could of got yourself into! Your an idiot what if he wasn't a wizard!"  
  
"Trust me, I can tell so stop yelling so loud your going to get Harry in trouble!"  
  
"Yeah, and yourselves, my aunt and uncle don't like conversating with wizards and witches."  
  
"Ah, okay.." Krystal said. "Sorry."  
  
"So, I was wondering..."  
  
"Yeah?" Said Harry.  
  
"Do you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yep, are you going there?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great." He smiled. "It's a great school."  
  
"Yeah we weren't sure."  
  
"Trust me it is." He gave them an assuring smile.  
  
Kiana smiled back, her sister was staring at the two. 'Love..how sweet.' She joked to herself.  
  
A owl with a letter arrived in the room.  
  
(AN: ::= letter)  
  
"Hey Hedwig!" He grabbed the letter and began to read. The girls watched him.  
  
::Harry::  
  
::Hey, Im at home at the moment, mum reckon's we will pick you up soon, write back and let us know what you think::  
  
"It's from my friend, he picks me up every summer and I stay there."  
  
"Sounds so much fun." Kiana sighed.  
  
"Did you wanna come?!"  
  
"Yeah!, no, we don't think our parents would allow it."  
  
"Yes they would! Okay Harry can you ask?"  
  
"What are you saying Kiana, no they wouldn't"  
  
"Yes! They would, we can talk to them about it!"  
  
::Dear Ron, I have friends over, there witches and they are twins, I know this might sound crazy, but I was wondering if you have room for more::  
  
Harry wrote the letter. "I don't know if this will work."  
  
"Let it work please, I don't want to stay here!"  
  
"Kiana, this isn't good...not at all."  
  
Harry took out a photograph of him, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. "Thats Ron, theres my friend Hermione, Rons little sister, and Ron's older brothers, Fred and George.  
  
"Hmm, twins.." Krystal said laughing.  
  
"Cool, so we will be staying with him and his family?"  
  
"Well, if he allows it, I'm not sure."  
  
Five minutes later another owl flew in the room.  
  
::Harry, my mum bought a story, I told her they are your cousins, she said okay, but just don't get yourselves into trouble, is it okay with their parents? My mum is looking forward to meet them so create a story of your families so we don't 'get' ourselves in trouble!::  
  
"I'm going to go ask!" Kiana ran down stairs.  
  
Krystal sighed. "Don't get me wrong but..I doubt our parents would let us stay with him."  
  
Downstairs:  
  
"Mum may I have word, terribly sorry for interrupting." She grabbed her mom's arm and pulled her outside.  
  
"Kiana what in the world are you doing may I ask?!" Her mother shouted.  
  
"Mom, they have this boy upstairs, Dudley's cousin! And he's a wizard" She lowered her voice. "And he's invited us to come with him to stay with his friend." She begged her mom. "Please, let us go! Please mom, I want to go!"  
  
Her mother looked at her. "Kiana, I don't even know this boy."  
  
Kiana looked up and saw Harry and Krystal looking out the window. "There! There he is!" She pointed to the window.  
  
Kiana's mother looked up and smiled. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." Harry said shyly.  
  
"Kiana..."  
  
"Mum! Please I'll write you!"  
  
"Kiana...I"  
  
Krystal looked at them. "Mum we really want to go."  
  
"If you write me everyday?"  
  
"Yes! I will!"  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes mom!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you!" She grabbed onto her mom practically strangiling her neck. "We are going to have to go pack!"  
  
Harry began to write the letter.  
  
::Ron, they talked to their mum and she permitted them, we worked out a story! See you in a little while::  
  
After dinner Krystal and Kiana walked across the street, thanked them, and entered their rooms throwing things around, they packed everything they reckoned they needed.  
  
"Aunt Petunia."  
  
"What." She said plainly.  
  
"Ron's picking me up in 15 minutes."  
  
"He is?" "Idiot boy you should of told us!"  
  
"I did, you forgot."  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Okay I didn't tell you." He admitted. "But hes comming in 15 to pick me up, we-I'm getting picked up by car."  
  
"Good, no more fires!"  
  
"Yes." He dragged his trunk to the porch. "I'll go get picked up down the street so no one knows I exist."  
  
"Make sure no one see's you come out the house and we will see you next summer." His aunt was mad that he did not tell her.  
  
"Bye." Harry said. He walked out with his trunk down the street, by Privite Drive 6. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hi, they had there trunks out." It was 9:00. "I believe my aunt is angry with me, Ron should be comming soon, are you guys ready?"  
  
"Yes." She breathed.  
  
"What?" He smiled.  
  
"Well, nothing..we are just glad to be leaving here."  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"No..., we do..we just wanted to live in the wizardry world."  
  
"I don't blame you." Harry stood there. "If anyone says anything about me at school, please...ignore it."  
  
"Okay..." They said confused.  
  
Ron arrived with his parents shortly.  
  
(Guys please reveiw, I know its kinda lame, his aunt would of been yelling more but I just wanted to let him go, well tell me what u think, i will except constructive critisism. ) 


	3. Arriving at the destination Burrow

Ron stepped out of the car, his father had been driving, Ginny, and Hermione stepped out as well.  
  
"Hi Mate." He said to Harry. Harry put his things in the car.  
  
Ginny made her way over to the girls. "Your the twins?"  
  
They smiled shyly. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." Hermione said.  
  
"Where are you from." Ginny asked.  
  
"America."  
  
"Really?! Cool!" Ginny began to talk about how much she wants to go there. The twins smiled at her.  
  
Ron walked over. "Hi I'm Ron, don't mind my little sister." He and Harry put there bags in the car, the twins stood up. Ron gestured them to step in. They stepped inside and exchanged hi with everyone. Fred and George were also in the car they had big smiles on there faces.  
  
"So your from America?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep." Said Kiana.  
  
"Washington."  
  
"Cool." Said Fred.  
  
"Yep." Said Krystal.  
  
"You guys will be sharing my room." Ginny said.  
  
Kiana smiled her mischevious smile. "Sounds fun." Harry exchanged glances with Ron, and fred and george.  
  
"So.." Hermione said forgetting what she was going to say. "What school did you guys go too?"  
  
"Salemn's insitute for young witchcraft and wizardry students."  
  
"Sounds more like a prision."  
  
Kiana laughed. "Krystal liked it more than I did, shes really obsessed with her school work, always getting good grades."  
  
"It's better to do work then to slack off." She smiled.  
  
"Where would you get with out an magical education?" Hermione said. Krystal and her looked at eachother then laughed.  
  
"Oh brother, are you sure shes not your twin Krystal?"  
  
"Whatever." Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't mind my sister I like school, she likes boys."  
  
"Exscuse me?"  
  
The boys laughed. "Thats good." They all said in cue.  
  
"Shut up Krystal before I break your nose."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
Kiana took out her wand but Harry stopped her. "What?" She asked.  
  
"In England if you do magic and your underage you can...get in deep trouble, trust me I know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"In America you can do magic, just don't kill anyone with it."  
  
"Yeah." Kiana agreed with her sister.  
  
"Oh, lucky you." Ron said, he had happened to be staring at Kiana ever since she entered the car.  
  
Harry handed her back her wand.  
  
"Well I guess, but we don't live there anymore do we?"  
  
"Yep, England is our new country."  
  
"You guys sound so funny.." George said. "I mean with the accent and all..."  
  
"Oh..so do you." Krystal laughed.  
  
"Yep, but that's okay, I guess we will all get used to eachother."  
  
Ron's dad had remained quiet all through the ride but he finnally spoke up. "It's not fun sitting in a car with teenage boys and girls that keep going on and on in conversation...."  
  
They laughed. "Sorry dad, didn't mean too." Ron said.  
  
"So, hows..um Hogwarts?" They laughed again.  
  
"Your accent is really noticable."  
  
"Yeah well, ignore it, you'll be hearing a lot of it."  
  
"Hogwarts is fun, but you've got to watch out for a certain amount of people, such as the Slytherins." Ginny warned her.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well one in perticular..Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy?" Kiana asked curiously.  
  
"Some stuck up rich kid."  
  
"Ah, okay."  
  
"They always try to pick on Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, he's just in love with Harry." Fred joked.  
  
"Ugh, hopefully not." Harry said disgustingly.  
  
"What house do you think you lot will be in?" Ron asked them.  
  
"Well... I don't know." Krystal said.  
  
"You don't?" Ron looked at them.  
  
"I didn't know there were houses." Kiana said.  
  
"Yeah, there's Slytherin."  
  
"Oh. That's what you meant."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff."  
  
"Which one are you guys in?"  
  
"Gryffindor" They all said. "Well Fred and George were in Gryffindor before they dropped out."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yep." They annoucned proudly.  
  
"It's not something to be proud about." Ron's dad added.  
  
"Well what are the requirement's for each house?"  
  
"Well....Gryffindor, Bravery, Ravenclaw, smarts, Slytherin, ambition, and Hufflepuff, hard working." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well in that case I don't know I could be in all." Said Kiana, they looked at her.  
  
"Hopefully your not in Slytherin."  
  
"I know, well if your in Gryffindor I'd like to be in it as well." Kiana said, as her sister nodded.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep, home sweet home."  
  
"Ooh." Krystal looked out the window. "Your house looks fun!"  
  
Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny looked at eachother. "Yeah..."  
  
"I remember our cousins Andrea, Alexis, Alex, and Adam used to live in California on this big ranch, it would be so much fun when we visited." Krystal looked out the window as they flew over a forest.  
  
"Do you lot play quidditch?" Fred asked them curiously.  
  
"Yeah, Kiana's the start player though."  
  
"What does she play?"  
  
"Seeker."  
  
"You play seeker?" Harry asked fondly.  
  
"Yep, do you play?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Seeker."  
  
"Really, cool, are you any good?"  
  
"Hes great." Said Ron.  
  
"This should be a challenge." Kiana added.  
  
"Yes it should."  
  
I hope you guys enjoy this, sorry it may not be as long as the others please reveiw, the story is going to get good, well I'm going to be writing the next chapter 2morrow! 


	4. Puppi Luv

The girls got out of the car and headed to the front door with the rest of the gang. Harry and Ron were carrying Harry's trunk, while the girls had their suit cases.  
  
"Come upstairs to my room." Ginny said.  
  
Mr. Weasley used a levatating charm on Harry's trunk to help him out just as he did for the girls.  
  
As soon as theg girls and Mr. Weasley were upstairs Fred bursted out.  
  
"You didn't mention how hot they were going to be!"  
  
"Well they were reading all my letters."  
  
"Well I like Krystal, it's her innocence that's got me." Fred commented, Ron agreed.  
  
"I like Kiana, she seems wild..." George said, Harry nodded.  
  
"Well lets go introduce them."  
  
Harry walked in and was welcomed with hugs and kisses by Ms. Weasley. "Hi Ms. Weasley."  
  
"Hello dear! Where's your cousins's are they upstairs?"  
  
"Uh..yeah.." He exchanged a nervous glance wit Ron.  
  
The twins came down shortly after. "Hello girls!" Ms. Weasley said cheefully. "Oh no, twins...not another." Looks at Fred and George. "I can't even tell them apart."  
  
"Well...Krystal has a darker shade of green eyes then I do, if that helps at all."  
  
"I don't think it will."  
  
"So you are related to Harry how?"  
  
"Oh...um, we aren't exactly related, we've just known eachother for a lonnnng time, right Harry." Kiana put an arm over Harry.  
  
"Ah, okay anyhow. Dinner is ready lets gather around the table." Ms. Weasley began serving out food.  
  
"Thank you." Krystal said. She looked up and caught Fred's eye, she blushed and turned away.  
  
Fred smiled at Ron, then winked at him.  
  
"Thanks." Said Kiana as Ms. Weasley gave her some salad. Bill and Charlie just entered the room, Charlie appeared to have bandages wrapped around his hand, working with dragons is not easy.  
  
"Oh girls, this is Bill, and Charlie." The girls smiled at them, they returned smiles and took two seats next to Ginny.  
  
"So girls, do you like America?"  
  
"Yes, we love it." Krystal finished swallowing her food before talking.  
  
Hermione was talking to Ginny about a certain spell when Kiana interrupted her. "Not to be noisy but you don't use that spell for stunning its for vanishing."  
  
"No, it's for stunning." Hermione argued.  
  
"Noo... Its for vanishing." Kiana was confident.  
  
"It's for stunning, trust me." Hermione had a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Sorry, your wrong..." Kiana said, by now everyone at the table was watching them."It is for vanishing, I've used it way to many times before to be wrong."  
  
Hermione glared at her. "Do you really think I don't know what I am talking about."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hermione..calm down.." Ginny said.  
  
"She's being smart with me."  
  
"No, I'm being correct with you." Kiana said calmly.  
  
"No your being wrong with me!"  
  
"Actually Hermione..shes right." Bill looked at the two.  
  
Hermione stared blankly at Bill then stood up. "I'm not hungry." She calmly exited out the room and up to Ginny's.  
  
"Yikes." Kiana said.  
  
"Kiana shut your big mouth next time." Krystal snapped.  
  
"I was just letting her know."  
  
"I don't think she wants to admit shes wrong..she'll be okay." Ron said quietly.  
  
"It was just a stupid argument." Charlie said.  
  
"Girls." Bill said.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Always arguing, or talking about gossip."  
  
Kiana shook her head. "Not neccessarily, besides this argument had a point, I just didn't mean to upset her." She stood up. "I'll be right back if you will exscuse me." She walked up stairs hoping to talk things through with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione." She knocked on the door then entered. She found Hermione sitting on Ginny's bed.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to overreact." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Aw, it was my fault, I always have to argue with people."  
  
"Well, I shouldn't have insisted."  
  
"It wasn't my bussiness."  
  
"I should of shut up."  
  
"Hermione it was not your fault it was mine, I'm sorry I don't want you being mad at me when I just met you, will you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, I just..embarassed myself downstairs.."  
  
"Aw, they don't care!" Kiana said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah, but I do."  
  
"Hermione it's okay."  
  
"Yeah your right I suppose." Hermione smiled awkwardly.  
  
She sat down by Hermione. "You seem really smart."  
  
"Yeah, but how could you notice I just made a fool of myself down there."  
  
"Besides I've heard about you from Ginny."  
  
"Oh..I see."  
  
"You get the best grades in your grade?"  
  
"Year."  
  
"Oh, yes, year?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thats great."  
  
"I hope we can become better friends, its kind of hard hanging with two boys, I mean, they don't relate."  
  
"That's why you had Ginny."  
  
"Yeah, but now I have you guys too."  
  
"Yes." Kiana agreed.  
  
"Well I'm sorry none the less, and I hope we can get to know eachother more." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, we can start now."  
  
"Okay." Hermione smiled sweetly. They began to converse on school, family, friends, life, love life, and America.  
  
The night seemed to be passing by really fast after the girls had talked it was 10:00pm when the girls arrived, now the girls were found in there beds resting happily while the boys were in there rooms talking about the new twins.  
  
"She totally prooved Hermione wrong." Harry commented.  
  
"Yeah, thats a first." Ron looked at him with shock.  
  
"Shes totally hot that's what." George was day dreaming about her.  
  
"Oh, yes but Krystal..shes...so..." Fred began.  
  
"Cute? Adorable?" Ron helped.  
  
"Yes." Fred said.  
  
"How old are they?"  
  
"Well when we were talking when you guys came to pick us up they mentioned they were in 6th year, and they were both 16."  
  
"That's good enough." Fred said.  
  
"Yep, really." George agreed.  
  
"You've got too hook us up."  
  
Ron let out a small laugh. "You joking right, don't you think me and Harry might of thought we would be thinking of going out with them?"  
  
"No." Fred said smoothly. "Oh come on, do us a favor."  
  
"No." Ron said. "I'm gong to ask her out."  
  
"Your asking out someone else, cause I'm asking out Krystal."  
  
"We will see."Ron snapped. "Good night." They turned off the lights and went to sleep, feeling awfully angry at one another. 


End file.
